warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Accepted: Declined: :/Accepted 1 /Declined 1 :/Accepted 2 :/Accepted 3 :/Accepted 4 :/Accepted 5 :/Accepted 6 :/Accepted 7 Clawear (Q) ~ For Approval About time I put this up. Also, no, she doesn't get her shredded ears. She gave birth to Russy and Adder before her legendary fight. Adder was an apprentice when she fought that fox, so, clearing that up. 23:32, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Welp, maybe put that fact in her trivia to avoid future confusion. Lighten shading a little. 05:17, June 8, 2017 (UTC) re-up Dunno how I would put it, so.... 23:08, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Well put it like you just did. I'm confused with the light source. The legs contradict it. 22:38, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Which ones? All XD like front legs say one direction, and back legs say another. Same with tail and head. 01:25, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Could you actually give me some directions on what to do? That's kinda vague. sorry if that was offensive 00:03, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Okay so where is the light meant to come from? 00:06, June 11, 2017 (UTC) From above, kinda angled to the right. Kinda like this. 16:16, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Ah I see! Well, change the back legs shading so it's mostly in shading, same with front legs except switch the shading to the other side too, define tail shading and add shading to the tail-tip and move the white on the eye around so it matches the light source. 22:45, June 11, 2017 (UTC) re-up That good? 15:27, June 13, 2017 (UTC) much better! Define shading on circled, define light on tail and blur/smudge the earpink some. Well done! 21:39, June 13, 2017 (UTC) re-up Thanks! Blur/smudge earpink some more. Your welcome :) 22:50, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Nettlepaw (A) ~ CBA Tried out a new shading style for this. 00:40, June 11, 2017 (UTC) What a fluff-ball! So cute! XD I kinda think if they have spiky fur, wouldn't they be long-furred? It would be hard for a short-furred to be spiky. 00:48, June 11, 2017 (UTC) I'm too lazy to switch lol, so I'll just keep it like that. if it needs to be switched . . . >< 01:19, June 12, 2017 (UTC) I do think it needs to be switched. Don't just say you are too lazy to do it, then what's the point of charart? 21:32, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Okay. re-up And the long fur actually looks a bit spiky. (I hate the wiki's layout so much now...) 15:23, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Can you make the brown patches ginger? Really, they are meant to be ginger due to annoying genetics O.o 21:40, June 13, 2017 (UTC) re-up Don't we all love this floofy kitty? 17:44, June 14, 2017 (UTC) You're getting better at charart, Starlight. CBA? 07:26, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Rosefur (Star) ~ CBA I screwed up on the hue, didn't I? -- 00:46, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Add some eye depth, and maybe smooth out the shading a bit. 01:20, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 14:29, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Added texture because I felt like it XD -- 18:25, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Hey the author wants this charart made more after this image (they are fussy but it's their image just go with it) and want me to ask why you are not answering your emails. 21:37, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Although I believe you got the colours better. Try tinting the shading but leave the rest of the colours as you already have it. 21:38, June 12, 2017 (UTC) I'll reupload soon for both this and the other but I just wanted to know are they emailing foxstep12@gmail.com? Because I unfortunately lost the password so could you please tell them to email me at foxstep66@gmail.com from now on? Thanks! -- 21:53, June 12, 2017 (UTC) The nose looks white - can you make it more pinkish? I'll fix the warrior too once I feel up to it -- 21:20, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Great job. CBA? 07:31, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Rosefur (W) ~ For Approval Well, I made the StarClan so why not this? -- 18:31, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Dustpaw (Ki) ~ CBA 21:46, June 13, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 22:51, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Applemoon (W) ~ For Approval I stole off of Brackenfoot's image. 17:57, June 14, 2017 (UTC) The stripes appear too brown and the rest of the fur appears too pink. 21:39, June 14, 2017 (UTC) re-up Oops 19:34, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Dusty (KP) ~ For Approval handsome guy. 06:06, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Dusty (Ki) ~ For Approval 09:23, June 15, 2017 (UTC)